In recent years, flexible display panels which are bendable or rollable have been developed to satisfy various customer demands. However, the existing flexible display panel has limitations. Due to the constraints of the materials and stacked layer structures, to avoid the bending damages of the flexible display panel, the bending angles of the flexible display panel have to be controlled. That is, the bending angle of the flexible display panel may be rather limited. Thus, certain customer's demands (e.g., back-to-back folding of the flexible display panel) may not be satisfied.
The disclosed flexible display panel, fabrication method for the flexible display panel, display apparatus, and portable terminal are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.